


Aftermath

by whitehairedwhitegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky needs a hug, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, Super angsty, Tony Stark Has A Heart, infinity war fix-it, post-ashes scene infinity war, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehairedwhitegirl/pseuds/whitehairedwhitegirl
Summary: What happens after Thanos snaps? What do you do with Bucky, the love of your life, gone?





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of a reader-insert/what would happen after Thanos. Not technically canon-compliant but hey, whatever. This is super sad. Also, I update waaay more on Tumblr than on here so follow me there at [whitehairedwhitegirl](https://whitehairedwhitegirl.tumblr.com/)

WAKANDA 

"Steve? What's going on? Where's Bucky?" Steve collapsed on the ground, surrounded by the remainder of your team. He ignores your question. "Steve. Where is he? What happened?" Anguished screams echo around Wakanda, calling for loved ones and searching for lost family members. It can't be. No, Thor had him, he got him, where is he? 

It hits you. He did it. He really did it. "We just lost, didn't we? Where – where's Thanos, and Thor, and..." You trail off. No. No. He can't be gone. I just got him back. 

You sink to the ground, and then you see it. Bucky's gun. The one he was holding right before he saluted you jokingly and ran off to fight Thanos. He was holding it, he was right there, you saw him – Steve sits on the ground, shaking, confused. 

A strangled scream leaves your throat. You climb back up and stumble over to the gun. Landing in a pile of dust, you pick it up and cradle it to your chest. "Guys, he was right here. Where did he-" The dust. You slowly lower your hand to the ground. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no." 

Scrambling away from the dust, from Bucky, you lay down on the forest floor, clutching Bucky's gun as if your life depended on it. Bruce's voice raises over the rest of your mourning group. 

"Guys, what do we do next?" 

The remaining team members slowly make the trek back to the palace. Okoye led the way, tears silently streaming down her face. As soon as the huge building is in your view, the doors open and Shuri stumbles out, shaking and waving frantically at your group. You reach her and she scans your group. Her face falls as she notices Okoye's tears and she backs away, shaking her head. "Where's T'Challa? He said he'd come back. He can't be gone, he's here somewhere, we just have to find him." 

Her face becomes hopeful again and her eyes search your faces. A minute shake of Steve's head is all she needs. She falls to the ground, wailing and crying. Okoye loses her composure and kneels next to her, holding her in her arms and rocking back and forth. Their cries mingle together, filling the air. 

"I want T'Challa back! I already lost him once, where is he, bring him back-" Shuri's voice rings in your ears. 

Tears come to your eyes as you watch them. Your breathing speeds up and you double over, crying as well. Soon, your whole group falls apart, clinging onto each other. Steve's arms find their way around you, along with Natasha's. Rocket stands off to the side, fists clenched around dust that might be Groot, who knows. Bruce is next to him, looking afraid and sick. 

Minutes pass, but they feel like hours. Once Shuri's tears subside, Okoye helps her up and closes her eyes for a bit, regaining her calm and wrapping an arm around the princess. 

"We have to figure out what exactly Thanos just did." 

TITAN 

Dust swirls through the air. Tony's hands are caked in blood and...Peter. His last words echo through Tony's mind. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It sounds like he's underwater. He blinks furiously, trying to wake up from this – this nightmare. "Peter." His voice sounds strange. He tries again. "Peter. Hey, kid, where'd you go? You were fine a minute ago-" 

Nebula's voice cuts through the deafening silence in his brain. "They're gone. They're all gone." 

Tony knows this, but he doesn't want to accept it. "No, he was just there, I was holding him, he can't be gone-" 

"They're gone, Stark. We need to figure out where the Thanos went so I can kill him myself." Of course, Tony agrees, but can't bring himself to stand up. Peter was just here, was just in his arms...Strange is gone, too. Quill and his weird friends, all gone. 

"He did it, didn't he? He really wasn't kidding, he just wiped out half of...everybody." His mind shoots back to his disgustingly normal conversation with Pepper in Central Park. He wanted a kid. She seemed pretty happy to shoot that idea down, but what if? A horrible thought comes to his mind – her ashes in the bathroom, on the counter next to a positive pregnancy test. 

He knows this isn't true, isn't real, can't be true, but his mind goes there anyway. Thinking the worst. "We have to get back to Earth, now." 

He groans internally, dreading what he's about to say next. 

"We have to find Steve Rogers."


End file.
